ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
The Kurenai Dôji Returns
The Kurenai Dôji Returns is twenty-sixth of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot Urged by his friends, Yamato Agari recalls his memories to figure out what Ultimo did in the past. In The 12th Century, Emperor Kotsutsubo has just been overthrown by bandits and has escape the Imperial Palace. Weak and starving, the former emperor is walking on a road, leaning on a stick for support and majority of his kimono torn. Unable to walk any further, he falls to the ground and is soon found by a human form Vice, who tells him to get out of the way. Frightened and confused, he yells as Vice for speaking to him in a rude manner, but Vice already knows who he is. Showing his visors, Vice tells him that he's a Karakuri Dôji and is going use Kotsusubo beat Ultimo. Vice also warns him though Kotsusubo is technically the master, he will be the one who will issue the orders, and begins to tell him his plan for defeating Ultimo. In a small hut, the bandits sharing a small meal together on the floor, though Yamato and Lady Gekko are apart the rest of group, with the latter having a proper table set and wearing nicer clothes than the rest. While Lady Gekko attempts to affectionately feed an uncomfortable Yamato some food, Daruma and Hyottoko quietly questions Lady Gekko's place with them, criticizing her noble rank when they just overthrown the nobles' rule, but she is Yamato's wife now and can't do anything about the awkward situation. Daruma comments it's worse for Ultimo, who is responsible for their victory yet still does all the domestic works and chores for them. Outside, Ultimo does the bandits' laundry in a small lake, but is soon found by Vice and Kotsutsubo. Seeing Ultimo tense up, Vice says he's not here to fight and wants to "warn" Ultimo about Lady Gekko, who "stole" Yamato from him. Vice taunts Ultimo being secretly jealous about Lady Gekko and Yamato's new relationship and warns him that his jealously will make Ultimo bad. While Ultimo reels from the possibly, Kotsutsubo claims to have seen Lady Gekko sneaking in town to buy new clothes, with Vice stating that Lady Gekko is taking what the bandits gave their lives for to buy things for herself. As Ultimo struggles with his thoughts, Vice proclaims that Lady Gekko will corrupted the bandits unless Ultimo take actions himself. Sometime later, following Lady Gekko's death, Yamato see Ekobo at Eko Temple to plan her funeral and discuss Ultimo's actions. Ekoda expresses his condolences to Yamato, who blames himself not educating Ultimo better and paying enough attention to him. However, Daruma and Hyottoko believes it wasn't Yamato's fault that Ultimo killed Lady Gekko and Ultimo went too far in his actions. However, Ekoda states that what Ultimo did to Lady Gekko isn't all that different from the bandits who kill the Kyoto corrupted nobles during their rebellion. He says that Ultimo and the bandits kill people for their own brand of justice, nobles who also had their own loved ones, and ask why they consider alright to kill an enemy and not a comrade. Ekobo states knowing what is good and evil is not easy, and since the dead can't bring to life, he believes it's best forgive those who wronged you than condemn. While an offended Daruma and Hyottoko believes Lady Gekko's spirit will never rest without proper retribution, Yamato scolds them into silence and thanks Ekobo for his words today. However, Ekoda says that Yamato he knows Yamato want to talk about the Karakuri Dôji and states he has one too as Regla come into the room, much to the bandits' surprise. Regla ask Yamato what he really want to do, since he knows about the rumors about Eko Temple helping people forget sad memories and explains that he really uses his Noh to do it. Regla states if Yamato want to erase his memories, that will also means Ultimo will have to go too because he most likely will repeat the same mistake if only Yamato forgets. Greatly remorse for what he did to Lady Gekko, Ultimo tell Yamato to do it because it's too painful for him with be with Yamato. Outside nearby, Vice andKotutsubo enjoys that their plan to drive a wedge between Yamato and Ultimo worked and takes this opportunity to strike at Ultimo in their ICON. However, Ekoba and Regla intercepted them in their ICON, proclaiming they won't Vice hurt Ultimo. Vice attacks God Regla with Bone Negation, causing major damage to God Regla and Ekobo to scream in pain. Inside the temple, Yamato sees that God Regla losing and to fight with him, but a guilt-ridden Ultimo feels he can no longer be with Yamato. Agitated, Yamato lift Ultimo into his arms and loudly proclaims he understand Ekobo's words meant that figuring the details over what is good and evil doesn't matter and what's most important is to focus on events that are happening right now. Seeing how Yamato forgave him, Ultimo rejoiced and prepares to go into ICON mode with his master. Back in the present, God Ultimo rush to fight Roger Dunstan, who had already beaten Vice and K in their ICON. As The Evil Dôji Branch are surprised by Yamto's arrival, Yamato tell Dunstan that he will fight him, which Dunstan concluded Yamato's confidence means Yamato remembered everything now. When Vice attempts to speak, Dunstan squeeze Demon Mask in hand, causing them to scream in pain. As Yamato charge towards him, Dunstan comments that Yamato is an idiot to take him on, but is shock when Yamato was actually landed a punch on him - thanks to Service using his Noh on him. As Dunsatn regains his composure, Musashi Murayama in his ICON with Sophia quickly use their Noh to distorted his senses. From a bus pulling in down below, the rest of The Good Dôji Club's arrive, revealing Makoto Sayama and the rest of her friends are the new members to replace the ones that were loss. While The Evil Dôji Branch look on in shock at the new members, Musashi Murayama opens his cockpit and aim his ray gun at Dunstan, stating that he is arresting him for breaking dimensional law. Characters in Order of Appearance *Yamato Agari *Musashi Murayama *Makoto Sayama *Darumada Masami *Ultimo *Hyoe Tokorozawa *K *Vice *Rune Kodaira (Past, Present) *Ekobo (Flashback) *Regla *Roger Dunstan *Milieu (ICON) *Fusataro Fussa *Akira Hidaka *Kaizo Oume *Mizho *Hana Koganei *Rune Kodaira *Service *Yoichi Oizumi *Sophia (ICON) *Akitsu Otake *Slow *Goge *Hibari Oume *Kiyose Matsumoto *Pardonner Category:Chapters